


Beautiful Corruption  (Soukoku Ship)

by Azusa06



Category: Dazai Osamu & Chuuya Nakahara, Soukoku - Fandom, Soukoku/ ChuuyaXDazai, 人間失格 - 太宰治 | No Longer Human - Dazai Osamu, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Bottom Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Chaos, Dazai Osamu Being An Asshole (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu is a Mess (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dubious Consent, Eventual Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Fanfiction, I Ship It, M/M, Mafia Soukoku | Double Black (Bungou Stray Dogs), Manipulation, Nakahara Chuuya Is So Done (Bungou Stray Dogs), Port Mafia (Bungou Stray Dogs), Psychological Torture, Smut, Soukoku Week, Soukoku ship, Soukoku | Double Black (Bungou Stray Dogs), Top Dazai Osamu (Bungou Stray Dogs), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azusa06/pseuds/Azusa06
Summary: It is a normal day for Chuuya at Port Mafia. Unexpectedly, a familiar person appears wobbly and seemingly in discomfort in front of him. Astonished, as the mighty and sly Dazai meekly asks his help -----but for a release? Of what?
Relationships: Dazai Osamu & Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

1\. Beautiful Corruption

The loud complain resonated in the splendid tremendous hallway directing to the office of the Port Mafia's Boss.

" Why can't I see the Boss?! "  
Chuuya all frowning asked Akutagawa who just walked out from the Boss' office. Akutagawa carefully answered his superior, knowing Chuuya Nakahara, not just infamous of being a gravity manipulator but unbeknownst to anyone especially ones which isn't from the Port Mafia, his temper is easily to be provoked.

" I was told that the boss is out. And I was ordered to hand you this essential documents that must you check thoroughly. That's all, if you would excuse me. "  
Akutagawa concisely explained as he handed a pile of documents to Chuuya who after knowing that he's gonna take care of some documents clicked his tongue from annoyance but still accepted the documents since ' an order is an order', as his mind thought.

With a sour countenance, Chuuya headed to the Port Mafia's library. He sighed and calmed himself from thinking that he will ask help from the librarian if there's something he might not understand from checking the documents. His strength lies in his gift the most, other than that it could be said that he performs average or mediocre, he grew up in the slums so he hardly had the proper education let alone be interested in some intellectual activities even reading books makes him itch, it is not his thing to do but rather go on battlefields and kick some asses.

" Aiishh! This is so boring! Boss probably wants to annoy me. He knew I hate paper piles. Tsk!"  
He cursed nonstop until he arrived to the library but was even more annoyed that he didn't spotted anyone so to conclude, there's no one that could help him in case.

" I... just want to destroy this place. These annoying piles of books in their shelves. "  
Chuuya deadpanned to himself out of spite after he entered the library, settled on a long narrowed table.

Chuuya with all the diligence he could mustered, scanned and checked the documents thoroughly until he feels sleepy. He's been massaging his temple as cursing inwards from the boring order he got until he heard a clack and the sound of the opening door. He didn't bother to raise his head to look, he's determined to finish his assignment with all his might.

" Chuuya..."  
Flinched. Chuuya looked to the direction of the familiar voice he heard and surprisingly saw the person which he'd rather want to be the last one to see, having a discomfort expression on its face.

" What the hell are you doing here, Dazai?!! Have you forgotten that you don't belong here anymore and so I could kill you for trespassing!"  
Chuuya huffed as he stood up. He was seriously astounded to suddenly see Dazai here inside the Port Mafia.

" M-Mori-sensei... where ..? "  
Alarmed by the cracking sound of Dazai's voice. Chuuya just realized that Dazai isn't his usual self, his devious smile which Chuuya hated the most isn't there instead Dazai looked sick and his breathing is ragged, he as well supported himself by grabbing to one of the bookshelf near him.

" Oi Dazai, are you okay? Are you shot by one of our men with some poison? You look..."  
Chuuya deadpanned, hiding his concern.

" Poison..you say? Well, yes I was poisoned from accidentally drinking a wine but not from your men. "  
Dazai replied hardly almost wobbling close to approach Chuuya in the table. Chuuya narrowed his eyes, observing Dazai closely, he knew Dazai well as they have grew up with each other since they're fifteen until Dazai suddenly left Port Mafia for some reasons.

Dazai is an ultimate trickster, a sly fox and hatefully for Chuuya to admit but he has been a victim of Dazai's countless silly plays. During those olden days together with Dazai was hell for him, he had enough of those tricks.  
And now, its hard to believe if Dazai is being honest with him or not.

 _This is the only way to confirm if he's lying or not.._  
Abruptly. Chuuya did a lightning strike to Dazai. He mercilessly kicked Dazai in the stomach and aghast afterwards as Dazai didn't dodged instead recieved the fatal blow and flew over hitting the back of his head in the huge bookshelves. Dazai groaned from the pain, his face became more dissonant lying wretched in the floor.

Guilt surge up in Chuuya, his eyes widened from surprise how Dazai innocently received his powerful kick although he didn't use his gift but still, Chuuya knew his combat skill even without his gift is one above level from normal.

Looking at the helpless Dazai on the floor. For minutes Chuuya waited for Dazai to get up but it seemed Dazai was really hurt by the kick he stroked. Immediately, Chuuya was slightly convinced that maybe Dazai is in real trouble so Chuuya approached him.

"Oi Dazai. Just what the hell happened to you?! Are you dying?! Oi answer me!"  
Chuuya crouched and shouted right into Dazai's ears. But instead of answering Chuuya, his hand reached Chuuya's neck and quickly grabbed it close to his face, whispered something giving Chuuya a confusion.

" Chuuya... I really felt dying.."

" Ha? You seriously in trouble? Why don't you ask the people in your Armed Detective Agency to heal your ass! "

" I was really poisoned. Mori-sensei is the only one who has the antidote."

"That so, then Dazai you're seriously gonna die. Boss isn't around now. "  
Chuuya deadpanned, deep within him he's not believing that Dazai is gonna die of some poison and in this kind of place. Chuuya could hardly be convinced that Dazai is seriously poisoned and ill but to be dying... that's still something Chuuya would be far to contemplate nor believe.

Chuuya felt Dazai's heated skin even under its coat and bondage. He is sweating lots as well, his eyes were likely dimmed and blinking in discomfort. Dazai undoubtedly looked awful.

" A-Are you seriously dying----Oi--!"  
In a haste, Dazai suddenly grabbed with his both hands Chuuya's face and astonishingly, claimed Chuuya's lips which made Chuuya stoned from the shock. His eyes widened feeling its sockets would snapped.

" I-I'm sorry for taking your first kiss, Chuuya."  
And until then as Chuuya's back to the world. He raved in panicked.

"Wha...W-What the---and how can y-you say that was my -----w-was my first kiss! You asshole!!"  
Quickly, Chuuya wipe off his lips in disgust. He wanted to punch the hell out of Dazai but he has left cursing inwards until he felt Dazai's hand held his wrist getting his attention, he looked to him again with a scornful face.

" There's another way to lift up the poison... and that is to release it.. so help me Chuuya, please... "

" H-Ha? What ...release it? The hell are you saying Dazai!?! You can just go and die silently!"  
Chuuya from annoyance exclaimed. He was really caught off guard by the kiss. That was actually his first kiss which Dazai took nonchalantly.

" Are you really gonna be okay if I die? Or are you not believing me that I'm dying right now? Can't you see? I can't even stand and I'm begging you to help me, Chuuya."  
Dazai hopelessly uttered without knowing those words he threw was like sharp swords piercing Chuuya's conscience.

" It's your fault! You've been mischievous all along Dazai! "  
Chuuya huffed, hiding his concern and guilty feeling.

Dazai didn't replied but remained silent then closed his eyes.

For a minute and Chuuya finally succumb, he asked again.

" You said ... there's another way to help you. What's it ..tsk!" 

" The poison I had took in has been mixed with a strong aphrodisiac that's why my body is burning right now. Help me release it... this heat... "  
With ragged breathing Dazai explained while pulling Chuuya's wrist closer to his chest.

" Beat around the bush, Dazai."  
Annoyed from the start, Chuuya just want to know immediately how to help Dazai.  
'Since isn't he dying any minute from now?' his mind has recalled.

" Sex. Let's have sex, Chuuya. "

\-----------------------------------

(TBC)


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Beautiful Corruption

Silence dominated the walls and ceilings of the wide room filled with books and papers in their own shelves. Two people likely stranded to the floor, one was reclined helpless while the other was frozen bent beside.

Dazai sternly looked at the surprise expression of Chuuya, jaw dropped unconsciously and eyes which were widened to the point of almost having its sockets to snap. It never ceases to amuse him ever since. And it seemed like Chuuya was mental blocked from what he just said so he already took the initiative of snaking his hand leisurely towards Chuuya's leg that's bent defenseless near him.

" Asshole!! Who told you to touch me!!"  
Chuuya snapped out of it and almost punch Dazai right into the face if not for the little restraint he's gathered through his guilty conscience seeing the awful and difficult expression of Dazai.

" Even though, we've been always together in the past, been entitled as the 'double black' because of our cooperation in most cases---I see, you take little worth out of me. But I understand it Chuuya. Just leave me here to rot all the way. It's fine. "  
Dazai said with broke voice as if crying, he slowly crawled away from Chuuya to take some distance, hitting Chuuya's conscience to no end.

" But you've been asking too much !!"

" What's too much with having sex ? We've done it in the past though, have you forgotten-------"

" Shut the hell up! That was an accident Dazai!"

" Then treat this like an accident too, Chuuya. Isn't that hard? "  
Until Dazai coughed out blood.  
Alarmed. Chuuya panicked and seemed not to know how to act after looking at those mouthful of blood stain on Dazai's mouth and coat.  
His hand trembled nowhere to land a check up on Dazai.

It's always been like this since before where Chuuya had to lost almost his mind of what to do when Dazai is in trouble, being always paired up with Dazai in any mission and investigation of course it's a given that he cannot let him die. The past memories are replaying in his mind where he would actually inwardly panicked from Dazai's close demise. Although he can't stand Dazai's schemes and plays but whenever he sees Dazai in pain knowing his help is a must, Chuuya cannot just brush it off whether he knew of the possibility that he would perhaps become the fool in the end for believing Dazai's cunning acts of mischief.  
However, on the other side of the page, what if Dazai is really in pain?  
That predicament of chances left him trapped and he knew well the regret of losing friends thus, he still help eventually.

It was like a silent acceptance. Even though they always bicker on each other, wishing each other's death but Chuuya knew well-----he has already considered Dazai as a comrade, a friend of his long ago.

A loud thump as his both fist gave up to Dazai's chest,

" Can y-you just suddenly stop all of this farce and burst to laughter then say ' Just kidding'?! Like y-you always do...? "

Unanswered frustration, Dazai's simply pulled Chuuya close to him, sharing his burning body heated from the poison mixed with an aphrodisiac he just had explained awhile.

" Oi---"  
Chuuya can't help but be agitated as he found himself sitting on Dazai's legs, the motion of Chuuya's struggling only made him slid closer to Dazai's body.  
And Dazai frenzied on taking off Chuuya's upper clothes.

" Look at me, c'mon..."

But how can Chuuya actually look at Dazai's face when he felt the most awkward in the world. His mind has been thinking of different escape plans, if only the floor would crack open and swallowed him all of a sudden. He wanted to clamped his topless body with his little hands but he's rendered not to for Dazai's holding both of his hands.

" Chuuya, kiss me. "  
Dazai with his mid-male tone voice uttered, his breathing is getting more difficult every second, lust is accumulating faster in his veins. Hearing Chuuya's silence and disgusted countenance looking at the corner, Dazai with an almost undetectable grin suddenly pulled Chuuya's wholesome pinning it to his already overwrought body and without asking, forced a deep kiss on Chuuya's caught off guard demeanor.

Nimble tongue which explored every inch of Chuuya's mouth. Chuuya isn't used to kissing let alone french kissing that's why not for long as he felt out of breathe, he wanted to release himself from Dazai's agile tongue and dominating hand which is caressing his back trying to ignite something within him that he never wish for others to discover especially this guy, who's shamelessly touching every nook and crannies of him.

" S-Stop it Dazai! "

" Why...? Don't you like it? "

" Of course! I hate it like hell! "

" Then ... why you're pretty hard down there?"  
Dazai leisurely captured and knead the bulging thing in between Chuuya's stretched out legs.

" Ah----let go! Damnit! "  
Chuuya opposed as he grabbed Dazai's kneading fingers out of his hardening member beneath the crotch of his pants but it feels like his strength is leaving him gradually, he wanted to cast his gift to escape but it seemed as well as Dazai is aware and simply disabling it.

" Damn you Dazai... prick.. asshole... go die! "   
Chuuya was reduced to chant his curses as he felt stomped by his own gravity, he cannot even oppose as Dazai took the liberty of stripping him off completely.

" I hate you Dazai.. I hate you.."

" I know.. I hate you too, Chuuya."

..........................

Almost an hour had passed.  
Uncontrollable moans and screeching noises echoed in the huge walls of the library. Scorching caresses made Chuuya's body burn and be electrified even more. No matter how much restraint he perform but he still cannot surpressed his gasps, he would rather die from the unending embarrassment as Dazai seemed so energetic into thrusting his hard and thick length into Chuuya's hardly accommodating backside. Tight grip on his waist never letting Chuuya have the luxury to get away.

 _Isn't he gravely weakened...? Damnit._  
Chuuya with his rationality almost losing swirled some thoughts on his mind. He was trying his best not to drown to the pleasure too much although his body had surrendered already.

" D--Dazai... haven't you had enough..aughh.."

" I'm nowhere ..near satisfied Chuuya.."  
Dazai in between thrusting replied then reached for Chuuya's beet red nape and shoulders, gave it a lick and sweet kisses only giving more sensitivity to Chuuya's already scorching body.

" Stop it! Damn---aahh-Dazai ...it h-urts!!"  
Tears flooded again in Chuuya's eyes, the sensation of the teeth gradually digging into his skin transmitted a bittersweet feeling his whole body shivered from the pain. Adding to his horror, as he heard a soft chuckle from his behind as he felt Dazai's slender fingers wipe off some white fluid on his stomach.

" You said it hurts but look, you just came again Chuuya~ you really are a masochist huh~ "

He had already broke Dazai's face if he had the strength after Dazai uttering those shameless remarks. Chuuya hardly supported his trembling body after he came, drooped head as he gradually fall on his scattered clothes in the floor---nearly collapsing from the mixture of anguish and pleasure.

" Chuuya.. don't sleep on me. It was only the third time. Are you that weak?"  
Dazai literally provoked Chuuya, lifting Chuuya's spirit and will but he recieved silence.  
Annoyed, he flipped the petite body in front of him carelessly.

Witnessing before his eyes the defenseless naked body of Chuuya.White fluid spattered all over his stomach and lower body parts, kisses and bite marks visibly red like a painting painted scattering all over his body drunk Dazai's eyes. He can feel a surging heat again, he's getting rock hard although he just released some loads just seconds ago but the piece of art laying beneath him is something he can't deny but want to savage more----awakening a level above his usual sadistical tendencies.

 _Such masterpiece I want to mess up..._  
Dazai like a madman pulled Chuuya's legs once more, positioned in between his crotch and once again entered the already sore backside earning himself a soft uncomfortable moan from Chuuya.

" S-Stop..---Ahh.. Pull it out Dazai.. I can't ...no more...p-please.."  
Chuuya with a drained body, surrendered hopelessly and begged Dazai with his tears flowing nonstop. Chuuya cannot think straight anymore. Any more intake of tormenting pleasure and he felt like going insane any minute.  
But the Dazai who's long been devoured by his sadistical pleasure upon the sight of Chuuya, only brisked his thrusting trying to reach that insides which no one has ever reached since before----utterly wrecking what little pride Chuuya have.

Chuuya was suddenly fully awake from the painful thrusting of Dazai unto him. He felt like snapping into halves. He screamed his cries and thrash like a strained animal but no matter what struggle he did, he was still helpless under the complete grasp of Dazai.

" H-help.... aughh ..nnghh--no.."

" Seriously Chuuya?? By exclaiming for help.. you want other people to see how wretched you are underneath the guy you hate the most?"  
Dazai exclaimed maliciously fanning his hot breathe into Chuuya's miserable face before he claimed his lips passionately again.  
He felt euphoric looking at the excruciated visage of the person who's always been proud of his abilities, hot-tempered and stomps people's worth when he knew they're below his level.

Chuuya's eyes although heavy lidded and blurry from his own tears still recognized the inched face of Dazai unto his, savoring his lips and intertwining of tongues. Chuuya barely saw the malicious grin in Dazai's face but what he clearly discerned the most was the abhorrence in Dazai's bottomless orbs. Helplessly, his heart was rendered in turmoil.

_But why kiss me if you hate me so much...?_

**\--------------------------------**

**(TBC)**


	3. Chapter 3

3.Beautiful Corruption

Eyes fluttered open. Chuuya slowly scrabbled to get up to sit in the floor reclining his back to the huge bookshelves of the library.  
His whole body throbs in pain but somehow it's not much what concerns him the most.

He sat in a daze and recall what happened and until then as he clamped himself , he was already dressed.  
He turn to look at each sides scanning for someone but unfortunately, even atleast its silhouette is out of Chuuya's sight.

Chuuya blossomed a dejected smile then drooped his head to put on his hat.

" I see... he left already.. "

Unspeakable chaos hovered in his heart. Dazai truly never fails to left a havoc in his heart, wrecking mercilessly his dignity until to shambles. Chuuya thought that perhaps if there's something Dazai likes about him then that would be his 'never-learning' foolishness. He hated to admit but he truly felt cheated, manipulated and hurt. He felt like his worth diminished after letting Dazai violates him all he wants.

Chuuya curled himself into a ball, cursing himself because he knew well that Dazai wouldn't be able to do what he wants with him if only he contemplated things more properly.  
Afterall, he cannot confirm if Dazai is really poisoned or not and if he's fine by now since he woke up alone as Dazai had left already.

 _As if this is the first time I woke up without him in my side..tsk.._  
Chuuya sneered inwardly.

" Ah! But that guy be really telling the truth... he wrecked me too much this time. Hope he suffers a miserable death next time! Tsk!"  
Cursing Dazai nonstop in his head until he heard the sound of the door opening.

It was the librarian. Chuuya abruptly struggles to stand up until he hissed as he felt like his hips was broken, his back was too sore, it almost made him cry when he tried hard to straighten it. His legs were trembling but his pride won't allow him to look weak in front of a subordinate so with the help of his will and gift, he put an upfront of walking out nonchalantly with the pile of documents in his hands.

........................

Five hours earlier...

Dazai went out of the library and was surprised to saw Akutagawa ten meters away from the library's door.  
As Akutagawa noticed Dazai was nonchalantly approaching him, he straightened up to look proper and well-mannered in front of the person he looked up and idolized ever since.

" Dazai-san.."  
Akutagawa called out then vowed,

" Is Mori-sensei still in the office?"

" Yes.. he didn't left his office since morning. "  
Akutagawa politey answered.

" Then thanks. "  
Dazai answered with a glint of smile on his face then went ahead to the office. Akutagawa inwardly brushed off the devious expression in order not to be reminded of the noises he had heard awhile.

..............

It is like a lucky day for Akutagawa to suddenly meet Dazai in the office of the Boss, from the fact that Dazai had left Port Mafia years ago, so it's unlikely for Akutagawa to see nor meet Dazai. He can't hide his glowing expression until Dazai suddenly asked him with an order and he gladly and was determined to do it, he thought of it as a mission of the sort when actually it is only a small favor from his former superior and that is to deliver some documents to Chuuya and told him to check it thoroughly.

_" Mori-sensei told me to deliver this piles of documents to Chuuya but can you do this for me?"_

Afterwards completing his small task, he predicted that Chuuya might be heading to the library since it's a quiet place but he was surprised to bump hallways with the librarian. He thought of telling the librarian to go back in its post since he knew Chuuya would need some assistance with the documents' terminologies and whatnot but as he had asked the librarian, the librarian explained that he was ordered to go out for the whole day and only to return when he would be told so.

Akutagawa was dumbfounded. Thinking why would the librarian be ordered to go out for awhile when Chuuya is in need of some assistance---or it could be that it was meant from the start to made Chuuya do the task all alone? But why? Is someone trying to mess with Chuuya? How brave of them but still, I need to see if Chuuya is really doing the task.

Been convinced by his thread of thoughts inwardly. Akutagawa decided to go to the library to see and if ever Chuuya wants him to lend him some assistance with the documents.  
Of course, Akutagawa felt some obligations with the matter since he was personally asked by Dazai. In case, Chuuya didn't do his task properly and ended messing up, Akutagawa felt like it is partly his fault and rightful to be partially blame. And he doesn't want to mess up especially when the matter concerns or simply related to Dazai.

Akutagawa strode heading to the library. He was about to open the door when he heard a faint noise.  
The faint voice he heard are familiar to him and immediately he knew who's voice that was-----it was Dazai's voice.

He was rendered not to open the door since he knew it's useless, it was locked from the inside. Akutagawa as well heard an agitated voice and his convinced that was from Chuuya, he had expected it atleast.

Until not for long as he froze from hearing---------soft moans followed by a defiant remarks.

Akutagawa was astounded and he can't believe his ears. He barely understood what they are talking about inside but what's clear in his mind was that something more 'unusual' was happening behind the door of the library.

Face flushed as he step backwards.  
He was beyond puzzled and only one thing is concluding in his mind.

 _...Could it be..that they are.. they are.._  
Akutagawa resigned in his thoughts and only cared to positioned away where he wouldn't hear the obscene noise coming from the library.  
He thought of leaving but the possibility stroke him that---- what if someone pass by and hear them?  
Akutagawa can't afford others to know this matter that's why he decided to wait faraway and as well as guard the area out of his concern to Dazai.  
  


**\-------------------------------**

**(TBC)**


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Beautiful Corruption 

  
" So how was the wine? "   
Mori Ougai, the Port Mafia's Boss asked nonchalantly after seeing Dazai just entered his office. 

" It tasted great, Mori-sensei ~ "   
Dazai gladly replied. 

" Even though it was just pure wine...?" 

" I like pure things, you know" 

_Must you be referring to Chuuya-kun and not to the wine, huh..._  
Mori-sensei thought to himself. 

" You're undeniably cunning, Dazai-kun.."   
Mori-sensei remarked with a hint of subtlety. In actuality, he knew well that Dazai used the wine he gave as one of the materials to fool Chuuya. To make Chuuya be the guest of his awful tendencies. Even though, Dazai left Port Mafia, Mori-sensei realized that Dazai still can't let go of his plaything. Perhaps out of all the people Dazai met, Chuuya is by far the most worthy to be crushed of some pride since Chuuya has the strong and 'never backing' down personality. 

" Ehh~ what was that for? "  
Dazai innocently asked although his eyes were brimming with mischief, giving Mori-sensei a slight feeling of irritation. 

" Aiyah~ it's not like it's the first time you've done that-----laying hands on that purehearted kid. "   
Mori-sensei replied making the smile in Dazai's lips to disappeared. 

" You can't be thinking I didn't know, Dazai-kun~ "   
Mori-sensei added while peeling some apple in his seat.   
Until then as Dazai put on his usual expression then uttered in nonchalance. 

" Of course. I knew, Mori-sensei. I'm even thankful you're turning a blind eye. " 

" Well~ it's not my hobby to stick my nose on other's personal affair." 

" That's a general rule which everyone always forgot and so always got in trouble~" 

" Aiyah~ but it's kinda sad how young individuals like you doesn't know how to spare real affection. " 

" What do you mean , Mori-sensei ~?" 

"Dazai-kun, to put it simply... you had Chuuya-kun under your shackles confining him knowing he likes you. "   
Sternly uttered by Mori-sensei and Dazai only chuckled. 

" Mori-sensei ~ you seemed to know a lot~" 

" Aiyahh~ I'm afraid I am. But I'd like to tell you Dazai-kun----don't overdo it, he might break for not long. He's a diamond like you. And considering-------he's on my side. " 

" Well, if he break then I'll try to fix him again. "   
Dazai's words and countenance are in complete paradoxical.   
Mori-sensei almost shivered from the coldness of Dazai's eyes, revealing more his darkness and ill intentions. 

" But sometimes, corrupted things cannot be fixed anymore. " 

" That wouldn't much be a problem though because he could remain as someone who is beautifully corrupted which would always belong to me. " 

\-------------------------------

END. 

A/N: AHHHHHHH---im glad to have finished this ! T///w////T   
#soukoku   
: ps. This is my first time posting my work here in AO3 and I'm unsure if i had did it ryt..so if u have any suggestion to me in posting my chaps/works or w/ the tags as well... pls dont hesitate to tell me QwQ//   
: ps.(2) hope you enjoy reading this FF<3 


End file.
